


No Worries, We Still Have Time

by debwalsh



Series: Deb’s Fictober Surprise! [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Steve Rogers's Motorcycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:46:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debwalsh/pseuds/debwalsh
Summary: Bucky gives Steve a hard time about how slow he drives, so Steve surprises Bucky with a new need for speed.





	No Worries, We Still Have Time

**Author's Note:**

> And we’re back! More Steve and Bucky nonsense, this time aided and abetted by Nat and Clint with a side of Lucky.

“Hey, come on.We’re gonna miss the kickoff.”

“No worries, we still have time.”

“I worry, Steve.You drive like somebody’s grandpa.”

“That’s because I’m older than somebody’s grandpa.”

“So’m I, and I don’t drive like somebody stuck a cane up my butt.”

“That’s because you drive like somebody lit a can of nitro up your butt.”

“Are you sayin’ I have a fast butt?”

“I’m sayin’ you are a fast butt.”

“Don’t insult the butt.You like the butt.”

“I like the butt very much.I also like the butt the butt is attached to.It doesn’t change the fact that you are a menace on the road.”

“Seriously, Steve, that old lady over there?”

“The cutie that’s at least 20 years younger than we are?”

“That’s the one.With the bedazzled walker.Pretty sure she’s clocked you three times since we started this trip, and we ain’t even outta our neighborhood yet. I should ask Miz Delilah if she’ll give me a ride on her bicycle.It’d be faster.”

“There’s kids in this neighborhood, jerk.  No drag racing near tricycles.”

“What’s your excuse when we get on the interstate?”

“Laws.”

“Since when do you pay attention to laws, Mr. Never Met a Rule I Didn’t Spit in Its Face?’

“Since it pisses you off.”

“Yeah, I figured something like that,” Bucky snorted, letting his hand drift through the air outside his open car window.“So long as we got the ground rules down, punk.”

“Since when have we needed rules, huh?”

“Since you’re gonna deny me the pleasure of seeing Romanoff and Barton’s dog take Barton down in the snap.A man cannot live by great food and better sex alone, y’know.I need my comedy.Nothing beats Barton when Lucky goes all Droolinator on him and the football.”

“You just think Nat looks good in tight pants and a football jersey.”

“I cannot lie.I’m married, not dead.”

“Yeah, yeah.Should I be worried?”

“Only if you don’t get the lead out and get a move on.If I miss my prime entertainment, I’m tackling you to the ground and takin’ it outta your hide.Lube optional.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

“Oh, in the mood for a little manhandling, are you?Wanna get rough?” Bucky practically purred, then snorted.“I’ll be happy to accommodate later, baby.But right now - floor it, sweetcheeks.Papa’s gotta get his good time on.”

“You are such an ass.”

“I’m your ass.”

“That you are,” Steve agreed with a grin, and now that they were out of their suburban neighborhood and merging off the on-ramp to highway, he pressed the pedal to the metal, and they were off.Bucky laughed out loud, delighted as the wind whipped his long hair into a whirling sartorial weapon.

&&&

“Thought you weren’t gonna make it,” Natasha said as she tossed the ball in the air so Bucky could catch it walking behind her.

“Almost didn’t.You know Steve and his penchant for speed limits.”

“In a car, yes.He’s like possessed by Parker’s Great Aunt Tilda when he’s inside a vehicle.But.Clocked him at over 100 on his bike more than once.”

“What the ever loving fuck.  His bike!”

“Yep,” she answered, savoring the p.  “He treats cars and trucks like weapons.  He treats the bike like he’s a human projectile.”

“That’s because he is a human projectile, my big beautiful jackass of a husband.And all that power roarin’ between those thighs of betrayal?I ain’t seen his bike in I dunno how long.Since he torqued it on that mission a coupla years back.What the hell happened to it?Jesus, fuck, Romanoff, why you gotta do that to me in public?”

“It’s Barton’s house.Trust me, there is nothing you can do that he hasn’t already done twice in front the neighbors already.”

“Yeah, but I got a rep to maintain.”

“So does Clint, but yours is worth maintaining.”

“Yeah, but Steve.Speed.Speedy Steve.In leather.”

“You’re practically drooling.Oh, wait, no, that’s leftover from Lucky.Ew, gross, Barnes.Better wash your face before you kiss that husband of yours.”

“Oh, trust me, there’s been worse on my face when he kisses me.”

“Yeah, but dog drool?From Barton’s dog?” 

“Ugh, yeah, y‘got a point.Be right back.”

After he’d hurried into the house to wash off the drool, Steve stepped around the house and leveled Natasha with a smug smirk.

“Filling my husband’s head with tall tales again, Nat?”

“Just putting the record straight.Or as straight as it gets with you two.”

“Heh,” Steve huffed.“So I guess I’m gonna have to woo him from my Harley, huh?”

“Woo?Is that what the cool kids are calling it these days?Hon, you take him out on your hog, you better have more than wooing on the menu.And don’t forget flavors.”

“You are a dirty old lady, Natasha Romanoff.”

“And you two help me fulfill all those dirty old lady fantasies.Who knew when I tried to set up sweet, pure Steve Rogers all those years ago that you were really just a gay porn star waiting for its leading man?”

“We’re not that bad.”

“Steve, you popped a boner when James caught the football in mid-air.And he had to readjust himself repeatedly when you were flexing with the ball pretending to be the quarterback.You two are so stinking cute and sexy, it really is disgusting.Don’t ever stop,” she added with a cheeky grin.

“Glad we entertain you.”

“Always.  And oh, look who came back.”

“Hey, Buck.So, hey, I was thinkin’.Clint’s been working on my bike, and he said it’s finally ready to take out for a spin.How ‘bout we take it home, leave the car here -“

Steve was cut off by the wind whipping by as Bucky grabbed him by the bicep, whirled him around, and practically carried him to the garage where Barton was wiping down the Harley.

“All ready for you, Steve -“ Clint started to say as Bucky practically tossed Steve on the seat, shoved his helmet in his hands, snagged the other for himself, mounted the bike snug right up against Steve’s ass, and locked his arms around Steve’s abs.

“Home.Drive. Now, Rogers,” he growled.

Steve chuckled, his blue eyes dancing as he grinned at Clint.  “Yeah, yeah, just gimme a minute.  You know how I hate helmet hair.  Gotta get this thing on just right.”

“I’ll fucking comb your hair when we get home.On the bike, chop chop.Let’s go!’

Steve’s grin grew wider as he settled in his seat, oh so slowly grinding back on Bucky’s obvious erection.Clint wrinkled his nose, but didn’t say anything. “Hey, Buck.No worries.We still have time -“

“Like fuck we do.Drive, I said.”

Steve’s chuckle was dark and smoky, like aged bourbon as he settled his helmet, revved the motor, and smoothly pulled out of the driveway.Unlike their neighborhood, Barton’s was rural, and the road was clear, so Steve didn’t waste time getting the bike up to speed. 

Nat and Clint stood there in the driveway, Lucky panting and drooling on Clint’s leg as they watched the Barnes-Rogers disappear on the straightaway.

“Shit, Steve forgot his leathers!” Clint exclaimed, moving like he was somehow going to retrieve them and catch up to Steve to give them to him.

“Save it for next time.  I don’t think James’s heart could’ve stood Steve Rogers in full bike leathers,” she sighed.

“Yeah, me, neither.  So, wanna start calling them when they get home so we piss Barnes off?”

“Yeah, sure.Grill me up some more of those ribs first - we still have time.”

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to be caught up in the next couple of days. Stick with me for the entirety of Fictober! Comments and kudos welcome!


End file.
